


Deck the halls with boughs of holly

by DieroteRosine



Series: Krtsk/BAKT Advent calendar 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 6. December, Advent Calendar, Chaos, Christmas Decorations, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, so much chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: Tsukishima frowned.He wasn't sure how long he'd been standing in their hallway with his head cocked, but one thing was certain - it was long enough."Further to the right, I think," he mumbled and got a groan in response."Babe, I don't want to say anything, but I've already tilted this wreath three times to the left and right, it should be hanging straight by now."or: Kuroo and Tsukishima decorate their house and chaos ensues.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Krtsk/BAKT Advent calendar 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035501
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Deck the halls with boughs of holly

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 and lot's of chaos! 
> 
> My lovely Beta [Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfHyrule/pseuds/PrincessOfHyrule) \- thank you for your help <3

Tsukishima frowned. He wasn't sure how long he'd been standing in their hallway with his head cocked, but one thing was certain - it was long enough.

"Further to the right, I think," he mumbled and got a groan in response.

"Babe, I don't want to say anything, but I've already tilted this wreath three times to the left and right, it should be hanging straight now."

Kuroo, certified wreath hanger in the Tsukishima/Kuroo household, balanced on a ladder. In one hand he had the Christmas wreath which Tsukishima had personally chosen. In the other he held the hammer to attach the very same wreath to their wall. Only this turned out to be more complicated than expected, since Tsukishima wasn't fully satisfied with any place for it. Which in turn resulted in Kuroo's arms slowly becoming heavy and thus attaching the wreath even more difficult. Tsukishima _knew_ that. But that didn't change the fact that this damned wreath just didn't seem to want to fit over their door.

After another minute of pacing, Kuroo groaned, arms lowered, and stepped off the ladder.

"OK, you know what? I'm taking a break now. You can start putting up the fairy lights, how about that, Kei?"

Tsukishima could clearly hear the exhaustion in Kuroo's voice, so he only nodded curtly. Kuroo pressed a tender kiss on his cheek before strolling past him into the kitchen. What remained was an extremely dissatisfied Tsukishima, whose forehead was now more wrinkled than before. He didn't like that he couldn't agree with Kuroo on something as simple as the location of their Advent wreath. After all, that was only a tiny part of their Christmas decorations, how would it be with the rest?

Tsukishima remembered with horror the evening before Christmas two years ago, when they had almost had a serious fight because they simply couldn't agree on a color for the tree decorations. Only Kuroo, who took Tsukishima at the time and kidnapped him for a walk into the night - _to cool off together_ \- had prevented a pre-Christmas disaster.

Resolutely, Tsukishima sighed deeply. That wouldn't happen again this year. They would decorate this damn house just like Kuroo had seen it in "Christmas Vacation". Even if that meant that Tsukishima had to put an army of LED reindeers in their front yard. The prospect of having a beaming Kuroo in addition to the beaming reindeers seemed to be worth the effort.

In the background he heard Kuroo quietly start humming one of those Christmas carols that played on the radio almost every day. A warm smile crossed Tsukishima's lips. He didn't have to worry. He and Kuroo would turn this house into a little Christmas miracle and not redecorate it for three months after that. That was the plan. With another deep sigh, he grabbed the first string of fairy lights. Red and green little lights promised a flashing spectacle once he'd put them on their window. And that's exactly what he planned to do now.

Pushing the ladder in front of him with one foot, he maneuvered himself and the fairy lights closer to the window frame, putting his first foot on the rung of the ladder. Perhaps it was the brief creak that made him pause or it was an inner voice. In any case, Tsukishima stayed with one foot on the ladder and wondered if the ladder had already made these strange creaking noises when Kuroo had climbed it. But since the will to decorate the house had apparently taken over the majority of all decision-making power within Kuroo and Tsukishima, the latter decided not to listen to the ladder's obvious warning.

A short time later he balanced in the air, concentrating on wrapping the fairy lights around their window frame as quickly as possible. However, as always when something should work out quickly, things happen that you wouldn't expect.

In this case it was the fairy lights that somehow got caught in the bottom step of the ladder and now forced Tsukishima to pull at them impatiently and possibly a little too hard.

"Come on," he growled between clenched teeth and pulled again. "Don't be stuck, you damn -”

The chain reaction that followed now, could probably be heard even on the next street.

Tsukishima cursed and pulled at the lights, which suddenly detached themselves from the step and instantly threw Tsukishima off balance. And since he wasn't exactly light as a feather, the curtain that he had been holding on to for help didn't hold up either. Which made him take a step down and - how could it be otherwise - the bottom step of the ladder shattered under his foot and sent Tsukishima to the ground with a loud scream, coupled with a crash of the ladder and rattling of the curtain rod.

He had only just touched the floor when Kuroo was already standing in the doorway, still holding a half-eaten cookie in his hand, staring in horror at the scene in front of him. Then the cookie crumbled on the floor and Kuroo was with Tsukishima.

"Kei! Is everything alright?!", He asked panicked and immediately closed both arms around his boyfriend. Tsukishima, still overwhelmed by what had just happened, let himself be pulled into the fierce embrace while he stared at the now empty space where their curtain had once hung.

" _What the hell_ ," he muttered absently. Kuroo had meanwhile started to stroke his face with one hand, apparently firmly convinced that Tsukishima had only narrowly escaped his death.

"Baby, what just happened?", Kuroo's question was dull against Tsukishima's hair and Tsukishima wrinkled his nose - he wasn't quite sure either. He only knew one thing - he was lying on the floor and within a few seconds had not only destroyed the fairy lights but also their ladder and the curtain and he had hit his head.

He replied dryly: "I have apparently decided that from now on we will only have one curtain in this window."

Kuroo paused in his caresses for a moment and Tsukishima was wondering if his brain had stopped sending signals to his mouth, then a soft giggle bubbled out of Kuroo. The giggle turned into a laugh within a few seconds, and a moment later Kuroo gasped for breath as he clung to Tsukishima. His whole body shook with his laughter. Tsukishima watched with mild amusement as tears began to run down Kuroo's face when he could barely stand on his feet.

"It's nice that my crash is apparently so amusing for you," he stated blankly.

Wheezing Kuroo shook his head, apparently wanting to say something. Although Tsukishima couldn't really imagine anything that could just save this scene. After two deep breaths, Kuroo had calmed down enough that he no longer had to gasp for air all the time. Even if the corners of his mouth were still twitching suspiciously.

"Baby, Kei, no I -", he giggled, "you just fell off the damn ladder, destroyed half of our hallway with a single action and all you can think of is that we now have to live without a second curtain?"

Again tears of laughter rose in Kuroo's eyes and his voice trembled, so hard he tried to suppress the laughter.

"I mean, of all the things you could have thought of, THAT's what you're worried about?!"

Now even Tsukishima had to suppress a smile. That way, his statement sounded really funny.

Serious, but with a slight twitch in the corner of his mouth, he looked at his boyfriend. “I don't understand what's funny about that. This is an important problem, but I have the feeling you're not taking me serious here."

"Oh baby.", Kuroo hiccuped another laugh, "baby, I always take you seriously, you know that. The problem with the curtain - ", he grimaced while laughing again," - is very important and I'll take care of it _immediately_. "

At that moment his gaze fell on the broken ladder and that was definitely the final straw for him.

Kuroo fell back _wheezing_ , pulling Tsukishima with him. Seconds later, they laid on the floor in a bundle of arms, legs and fairy light and now Tsukishima couldn't suppress his laughter either. Gasping for air, they laughed and _laughed_ until tears ran down their cheeks and Tsukishima's face hurt.

The sheer absurdity of the scene couldn't be put into words.

Only when they had laughed until their whole body hurt did they slowly calm down and breathed deeply in and out. Now and then there was still a faint giggle, but all in all it was quiet in their hallway.

After minutes of silence in which they'd just lay on the floor together, Kuroo turned slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you think that the spot where the curtain rod used to be is the perfect place for our Christmas wreath?"

Tsukishima snorted softly. "If I agree with you now, will you also tear the rest of the curtains from our wall in order to attach the decoration there?"

Kuroo smirked and kissed Tsukishima's temple.

"Who knows, maybe I'll just give you the job to decorate and you will do it all by yourself."

When Kuroo and Tsukishima sent Bokuto and Akaashi a picture of their decorated apartment that evening, they ignored the question including the unusual placement of their Christmas wrath.

Some experiences were made to be kept all to themselves.

Or at least until they would see Bokuto and Akaashi in person and could tell them in fifty different ways how Tsukishima Kei single-handedly redecorated their whole hallway in only five seconds.


End file.
